The Curse of Aphrodite
by La.Saffron
Summary: They say that those who bear the Curse of Aphrodite, are people who exceptionally beautiful, but will forever hate it. Lexy is part of this rare race in Pella, Greece. She vowed never to take care of herself to look attractive. Does she really mean it, or will two people she will meet, change her vow completely?
1. Tomboy's Criminal

Running.

That's what I've been doing for the past 13 years and I'm doing it right now. I jump into a cave while the guards whizz past on their elegant war horses. I've always dreamed on riding on one of those. But, who cares, right? It's just a horse.

Well, the guards won't find me for a while now. They're too big and bulky to fit through here, while I'm small and slender. I can fit anywhere I want. I'm like that special keyhole that fits through every door.

So, perhaps while we're here, maybe I should tell you about myself. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Lexynith, but you can call me Lexy.

* * *

><p>I guess I'm what they call orphaned. I don't know who I am, what background I'm from, or who my parents even are. Heh, I guess all orphans are like that.<p>

Before I was a super criminal, I used to take a morning walk every day before breakfast. People, especially boys, used to stare at me. Once, I asked a girl why, and she said that I was really pretty and asked if she could touch my black curls. I slapped her hand away before she could touch me.

I was always insecure around people and I never knew why. They seemed like villains to me, though no one had ever told me this. That's just the way I felt.

I never really looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I was what the girl said; pretty. Really pretty.

You're probably wondering why such a "really pretty" girl would be running from palace guards. Queen's after me? She has better things to do than that. Princess is jealous? Doubtful. You see, I really don't know why anyone _is_ after me. I mean I didn't do anything wrong. All I ever did was be attractive. Was that really bad?

And that sparked my hatred for beauty.

Beauty was a thing that so many women worried about. I mean, who cares how you look? Didn't they ever hear of "being natural"? I guess not. People have called me "Tomboy's Beauty" behind my back and to my face told me that I have the Curse of Aphrodite.

…And that sparked my hatred for the goddess of Love.

* * *

><p>My very first memory was a beautiful woman standing over me, cradling me as if I were a valuable diamond. You'll soon see why I say "as if". Then, I heard shouts and horses. The woman didn't react, except for caress my soft face.<p>

The horses thumped to a stop and a man called out. The woman stood up and turned around and all the men fell to their knees. The woman nodded triumphantly and turned her attention back to me, but I was gone.

Someone had kidnapped me.

* * *

><p>So, I was kidnapped from my mother as a child. Whoop-dee-doo! What's next? I was taken to an orphanage, but I hated it there. I wanted to know who my mother was and why all the men fell to their knees as soon as they saw her face. Was she a noblewoman? A criminal? A legend? I might never know, but if there is one thing I know about my mother, it's that she was an irresponsible brat, who cared about nothing but her beauty. Which is another reason why I don't take care of myself to look beautiful. I might be like my mother.<p>

Maybe my mother is the reason why I think of the world as villains. Maybe it's why I'm bitter and snappy to people, but when I'm alone, I'm the happiest girl in the world.

Every day, I pray to the gods that my mother should die a horrible death, just as I died a horrible death inside. My favorite goddess is Athena. Such a strong woman with fierce personality should do the trick. Or Ares. I like them both. It's kind of ironic how Aphrodite, the goddess who peters about every single molecule on her body, is in love with the most fiercest god (besides Zeus), Ares. Athena should couple up with Ares for sure. They'd make one beauty bustin' team.

* * *

><p>I hate Aphrodite for making my mother exceptionally beautiful enough to care about herself and men more than her only child, me. Aphrodite always starts the bad things. For example, the Trojan War and getting married to Hephaestus and causing war on the gods. I wish I could strangle her to death because she caused so many deaths, but I doubt that would be allowed on her behalf. <em>Everybody <em>favors Aphrodite.

Anyways, I was running from guards. The reason? I was simply walking in the streets with my cloak over my head (I do this regularly after the girl incident) when suddenly a man pulled off my hood and I instinctively ran. Don't ask me what I did, I just didn't want anyone to see my face. Rumor ran through the streets that Tomboy's Beauty was a thief. Palace guards soon followed.

So, you know the whole story up to this point. At least, from my point of view. I live in Pella, Greece, Royal City in the land. What am I doing here? I am going to kill my mother, the Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, my peoples! Cliffhanger XD! This is my second Fanfiction, so reviews are my launch pad. So please review! Thank you! \o**


	2. Meeting that One

Icairus

"Oh, come on! You can't possibly be serious, Your Majesty!" I exclaimed to my mistress.

The princess giggled. She always knew my best jokes, no matter how serious I sound or look.

"Oh, you really are crazy, Icairus." Ismini cooed. "I'm just starting to get the feeling that you have feelings for me."

Uh-oh. Not again. This happened last time, and I wasn't expecting that. This time, I was prepared. She inched closer to me. I scooted away.

"Your Highness," I said in a gentle, but firm tone.

Ismini batted her eyelashes at me. "Yes, love?"

Great. Now she fell for me. Well, doesn't that make things better, does it now?

I backed against the wall. "What are you doing?" _Oh, you know exactly what she's doing, Icairus. Nice question. That'll stop her for sure._

Ismini stopped. "What?" she peered at me with dark brown eyes.

" I think-," I started, before a servant burst through the curtains.

"Your Majesty and Honorable Protector," the servant announced breathlessly. "We begin in five minutes."

Princess Ismini looked frustrated. "Fine. Call my maidservants and contact the Oracle."

The servant bowed wordlessly and left the room with a low 'Yes, milady'.

Ismini turned to me. "You're…"

I waited for her to say that I'm a traitor, but instead she said, "…you're excused." And with that, she lowered her head with a sigh that could break your heart. Luckily, I didn't fall for it.

I swept out of the room, my toga trailing behind me. _Nice going, Icairus._

I shook my head as I retreated to my room.

* * *

><p>Lexy<p>

This is it. I'm gonna creep into the Queen's room and pretend I'm the Oracle. Well, technically, I was supposed to be the Oracle, but now she's "retiring". Whatever that means. There's no Oracle, so I'm the Oracle now. There.

This doesn't look like a Queen's room, more like a General or Protector or high ranking officer's room. Oh, well. Guess she's a tomboy like me. After all, she _is_ my mother. I think.

Someone opened and I hid. It was a boy about 19 years old or so. Yep, he's an officer alright. And one of the youngest I've ever seen. The officer unclipped his toga and fisted with the straps of his tunic and before I could avert my eyes, he had slipped of his tunic.

The first thing I thought was, '_Oh my gods, that is…'_. Goodness, I didn't even know what to think. He wasn't nude, but his torso was completely bare. Wait, he might know something about the Queen. Her whereabouts maybe.

I took a deep (but quiet) breath and unsheathed my dagger strapped to my calve. I creeped up slowly to him and was about to hold him down for Greek Interrogation, when I didn't see it coming. He was prepared, too.

He had unleashed his sword from under his tunic (which I should've seen) and took his first blow on me. I easily sidestepped and swung below his feet. He jumped quickly and rolled to the other side of me. I ripped off my long Oracle dress (BIG mistake) to make it short and it stopped just halfway above my knee. This was my trick.

The officer stopped and stared for a second before I jabbed my weapon at him. He snapped out of it and dodged. We sword played for a while before I grabbed the hilt of his sword with my dagger and knocked it expertly out of his hand. The sword clattered far from his reach. The officer's eyes widened and backed away slowly until he hit a wall.

I kept my dagger slightly pressed against his neck. His first words?

"You're good."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, men these days." I muttered. "They completely underestimate women."

The officer scoffed. "We have a good reason to."

I scowled, but I couldn't blame him. He was right. Most women these days were wimps. Only the rare ones are strong.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

I pressed harder. "Tell me yours first, officer." I complied in a mocking tone.

"Huh?" he said, confused. Then, he chuckled. "Oh, I'm not an officer. I'm the Honorable Protector of Her Highness, Princess Ismini of Pella, Greece."

My poker face killed it all. "Nice title."

"Why, thank you."

"Get over yourself." I replied coldly. "You still didn't tell me your name."

"Icairus Alvoron. You?" he said.

I pondered for a second. "Lexynith."

"Nice name. Now, you like killing people when they're half-naked?" Icairus asked.

Oops. I let him go and he dramatically sucked in a gasp of breath air, his muscles flexing.

"Oh please, you were breathing fine when I was 'killing' you. And I wasn't even pressing that hard." I sneered at him.

"Ya know, you're pretty when you don't scowl and stuff." He flirted with me. I gripped my dagger tighter and scowled on cue.

"Now, do you mind letting me dress up for the-oh, no." Icairus paled. He rushed over to his bed, where a fancy tunic and all was waiting for him. Icairus got dressed up all quickly and I must say, he looked pretty decent.

"Gotta go." He saluted to me and swept out of the room. Does he do that a lot?

I was alone again, with no information, except a handsome hoodlum's name and that he might like me.

Well, looks like there's gonna be some party crashing tonight.


	3. Orientation of the Oracle

Icairus

I saw the princess sweep from side to side, pacing around the Great Hall like an angry tiger.

"Ooh, where is he? Where is he?" Ismini muttered. "He's never late."

"Present!" I gasped breathlessly. "Sorry I'm late."

Ismini peered at me. She seemed to read exactly what was on my mind. Despite this fact, she didn't say anything when I took my seat beside her.

"Ahem."

"Huh?" I said. Servants were motioning something to me. Oh, right! The scroll. I pulled out a scroll from my interior pocket in my toga and accidentally dropped it. The room fell silent. Ismini watched my every move like a hawk at its prey.

Flushed with embarrassment, I picked up the scroll and cleared my throat.

I began to read my speech for the orientation of the Oracle.

Lexy

I crept around the marble pillars like a shadow. No one saw me. When two noblemen passed by in a hurry, I stuck my hand out and unclipped his cape. I didn't stop by to hear one say to the other, "Hey, where's my cape?" I just slipped the hood on my head and disappeared.

I came to the entrance of the Great Hall, where two bulky guards were guarding the marble doors. One of them stuck their hand out and asked for my prescription. Oh, right the Orientation of the Oracle. I pulled back my hood to fetch a fake scroll, when the guards, without warning, gasped and opened the doors for me. Confused, I passed through. They bowed as I did so.

Strange. Shaking my head, I pulled my hood back on.

The Orientation of the Oracle is where once every 5 years, a new woman must become the Oracle. But it isn't as easy as breathing. You must prove your worth by doing something extraordinary.

If you did something similar to what past Oracles did, one of the old Oracles or witnesses form the past point you out and sentence you to death. Yeah, I know not exactly the party thriller. It's pretty fun.

Once everyone in the room is amazed by your talent, Apollo comes and very rarely, brings another goddess with him to bless the new Oracle. You live in comfort for the rest of your life and have extraordinary powers, such as seeing the future and the Gift of the Gods. The rare goddess brings this unknown gift they say is worthwhile.

I plan to become the Oracle and then prophesize that the Queen was destined to die.

Finally, my revenge will be complete.

Icairus

The Queen was absent tonight, so Princess Ismini announced everything.

"Let the Orientation begin!" she announced. Cheering erupted through the room.

I had a queasy feeling in my stomach. I always hated this ceremony. Killing so many innocent women for a stupid talent that was already done. I could've sworn I saw a smug smile on Ismini's face as they started.

Everyone was silent as the first girl came up. She looked like she was about 10 years old and looked very ready. The girl took out a simple flute and played it expertly with a beautiful tune. I must say, I was impressed. The girl was amazing.

Suddenly, a shrill voice rang out. "It has been done before, you fool!"

The courtroom gasped. The girl stopped playing and began to breath hard. I couldn't blame her I was breathing pretty hard myself. A young talented soul was about to be destroyed.

Ismini didn't look convinced or sympathetic. She waved her hand at the girl as if to say good-bye. The girl began to cry.

Wait. I remembered something from the boring scroll I was reading earlier. A officer of high command may change the rules or twist it if the situation doesn't fit the criteria.

"Stop!"

Everyone faced me with astonished eyes. Ismini rose an eyebrow at me.

"The rules are that an officer of high command may change the rules of the orientation when needed." I announced unafraid. "I will change the rules a bit, but not completely."

Lexy

Curse that upstart princess, she is so mean. I mean, an adult, okay that's cruel, but a child of 10? That's just inhuman. What is she thinking?

I watched with bated breath as Icairus announced that he may change the rules. A bit. That doesn't sound too helpful here. Still, I didn't intervene yet.

"If someone after the chosen death does a special act, they save the one before them." Icairus called out. "But, if not, they both shall go to prison."

Everyone gasped and murmured among themselves. The princess looked at Icairus with an odd look. Then, she smiled slightly at the idea and nodded her head in approval of the announcement.

With a chill, I realized no one here would save that poor girl. They were too shaken up.

This was my chance. If not, I will go to my fate willingly.

Icairus

I took my seat beside the princess. Ismini looked at me oddly, and then turned to the next person. But there was none to see. She frowned.

"Come forward!" Ismini called to the crowd and to no one in particular. We waited for about 10 seconds before a cloaked figure came forward.

The room had a deathly silence to it. The figure's footsteps padded the hall silently. Everyone's eyes were on the mysterious person.

The person stopped. You couldn't see the face, even though the person was facing us, not the floor. It reached its hand inside the cloak and pulled out a fistful of a mysterious substance. The hand opened very loosely and the substance poured out the substance like a waterfall. The substance looked like golden sand with a strong glow to it.

As soon as the figure's hand was empty, the sand had made a perfect circle, just big enough for a person to step inside of it. The person stuck out their bare foot and stepped inside the circle. After a moment, the cloak fell to the ground, empty. Everyone crowded slightly to see what happened.

Ismini looked at me, eyes wide with fear. "Who was that?"

I shrugged back. "Maybe a god or goddess."

She gasped slightly. "Do you think they were testing us? Maybe thought that we had done something wrong?"

_Yeah, you did something wrong alright_ I thought. _Luckily, I stopped you._

Suddenly, something had caught my eye. Out of the circle of sand, a golden sandy figure was rising. The crowd backed away as the figure revealed to be a womanly figure. Ooh-la-la.

The woman looked towards me and the sand faded away from her. The woman was suddenly alive and clothed with skin. She wore a beautiful white gown that sweeped the floor. The woman had brown straps that held her forearms and had a golden-greenish wreath on her head. A purple toga trailed behind her.

What really caught my eye was her beauty. And what's more, I've seen it before.

I sat forward in my seat and whispered, "Lexynith."

Hey, she's not scowling! That's news. Wow, she looked so gorgeous; any man would've fallen for her at this moment. Literally, I guess, because every man in the room fell to their knees at the moment.

The women didn't understand what was going on. They thought Lexy was a goddess, so they bowed, too. Ismini dropped to the floor. Heh, is _she_ scared of punishment.

I stood up and walked towards Lexy. She looked at me and frowned slightly. Lexy took a small step back as I came forward. Well, I wasted my time because a giant wind blew me at least 10 feet backward.

Two shining figures stood in front of Lexy. Now, everyone knew when to bow when they saw it. I fell to my knees.

A god and a goddess.


	4. The Gods Bestow a Blessing

**Hello, meh peepwells and loyal readers! (Hopefully)From now on, the story will be told in third person. Or from my point of view. Or yours or- whatever! Ya get the point! Also, smut and adventure is on its way here.**

**Smut: *singsong* We're here!**

**Adventure: Ugh, so annoying.**

**Me: What? No, I asked you guys to come in later on, not now!**

**Smut: But girls love me!**

**Adventure: Fangirls hate me! Boys and girls almost like Lexy like me.**

**Me: *sigh* Just go.**

The god raised his hands to the heavens and called out in a merry tone, "Greetings! I am Apollo, God of Music, Prophecies, Medicines, Poetry, Art, Archery, Plagues, and great intensive Knowledge! Ha ha ha, yes! It's me!"

Apollo looked around and waited, his hands still in the air, as if waiting for applause. No one responded. They were all too busy bowing.

"Oh, get up already," the goddess exclaimed. "He doesn't deserve as much applause as he assumes he deserves."

Everybody got up obediently, but as soon as they saw the goddess's face, they all fell to the ground again.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Tell me, Dite, why does this always happen to you?"

_Aphrodite?_ Lexy whirled around to see a smiling god and a gorgeous goddess that looked very much like Lexy herself. Beautiful, tall, elegant, seductive, and charming all at once.

Aphrodite had dirty blonde hair that was braided into a hairstyle that looked perfect on her head. She was wearing a tight silk dress that showed off her perfect body, curves, and long slender legs. Her eyes were constantly changing from the brightest blue to the darkest green. Her features were so perfect and flawless, it was hard to describe them.

Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders shyly. "Oh, I don't know. It's just one of those things, you know?"

Apollo shrugged his shoulders as well. "Anyways," he said, turning to Lexy. "You are the new Oracle. Do you accept the consequences, gifts, curses, privileges, rights, responsibility, death, life, immortality, prophecies, foreshadowment, and lastly, free choice?"

"Um, yes?" she questioned. She wasn't sure whether Apollo had said something twice or that was just her imagination playing on her.

"Yes, good!" he clapped twice and murmured something inaudible. Aphrodite raised her hands and swung an arc around her head. Suddenly, a light started to shine around Lexy. Her body started to tremble, not on her own doing. She started to physically change. Her facial features felt different and her body felt weird.

Once the whole drama experience ended, Lexy fluttered her eyes and looked down at her body. It was similar to Aphrodite's body. She was shocked. Lexynith was now a beautiful Oracle with a curse upon her head, not from one god, but two.

**Sorry about that last cliffhanger. I love you all very much. Heh, catch ya later! Reviews are lyfe! ;D**


	5. Jealousy Overision

**Yes! The long awaited Chapter Five! Here you go with some ice-cream now leave me alone :l**

* * *

><p>"How could you?" was all that came out of Lexy's mouth. She was directing it at the goddess, not Apollo.<p>

Aphrodite wasn't even fazed by her question. "Whatever do you mean, my dear?"

This made Lexy furious. "I look like YOU!" she raged.

Apollo looked uneasy. "Now, now, Lexynith, you're talking to a very powerful goddess here. Maybe you should reconsider-"

"No, no. It's alright." Aphrodite eased. "The girl is simply distraught. I sense no disrespect. She has all rights to be angry with me."

Lexy was about to fly into another angry rage when she stopped. The goddess whom she had been wanting to strangle for years had been understanding and gave her permission to yell at her, even when she could've been punished.

"Well, I, umm," Lexy stuttered a bit.

Icairus stood behind her, watching her every move. The entire court had gotten up again, but their jaws were still agape to what Lexy had said to the two powerful beings in front of her. Lexy's blue eyes darted here and there. Even at this point of humiliation, Aphrodite waited patiently for her to say something without rebuking her for her rash actions.

"Well, my dear?" she questioned the girl. "What's stopping you?"

Lexy looked up into the goddess' multi-colored eyes. Something about this goddess reminded her slightly of herself. She was fierce, yet elegant; strong, yet patient; powerful, yet beautiful. Then, realization hit her hard.

_No,_ she thought in horror. _It can't be._

The goddess seemed to read her thoughts and sighed. "Come, I wish to have a word with you before we go." Aphrodite outstretched her hand and gestured for the bewildered Oracle to follow her. Apollo gave Lexy one last look and vanished. The goddess of love and the Oracle walked outside the court into the amphitheater.

The entire court seemed to freeze for a brief moment and then walked out of the court to do regular duties as if they had forgotten everything, which they did. All they knew was that Lexynith was the new Oracle. Isminis didn't forget and neither did Icairus.

Secretly, Isminis had hatched a new plan to get Icairus and get rid of the new Oracle, who seemed to capture her lover's heart. She made eye contact with the young officer and motioned him to follow her to her chambers. Icairus glanced back to where the goddess and Oracle had left and made his way up to the princess' chambers.

Drawing back a silk curtain, Icairus strode into the room, his sandals clicking softly on the white marble floor. Torches were set aflame around the high ceiling, away from the curtains drooping around the room, to give light that shone around the circumference of the chamber.

"Icairus."

He turned his head to the right, where the princess lay on her side on her Persian lounging cushion. Her eyes held something that Icairus didn't like. And this time, it wasn't lust. It was evilness. Isminis darted her black eyes to her hip that stuck out gently from her curvy frame as she pursed her lips innocently. "I have matters to discuss with you."

"Yes, speak." Icairus spoke stiffly.

She looked back towards the young officer. "I know what you and I have just seen in the court this past hour. That girl, Lexynith, has been sneaky and cunning, more dangerous than I thought. You remember her first act of the worthiness of an Oracle test? That cloaked figure with the golden dust? And it turned out to be her?

"What's more, she was actually planning to seduce the men of the court to come do acts of sin with her! How unfortunate. And soon realizing she has captured you in her claws, she has called on the images of two powerful gods to come support her position, make her 'Oracle'.

"She can try to think that I don't know it, but I do. I am most familiar with what witches in the past used to practice and still do now. I have Egyptian maidservants and they have told me what every child knows how to do in their sleep."

She leaned forward. "Do you know what I am speaking of, Icairus?"

Icairus thought for a moment, but didn't need to for long. As soon as she said 'Egyptian', the first thing that came to his mind was:

"Black magic?"

Isminis smiled evilly, happy her point had come across. "Exactly."

"But, Your Majesty, that would be completely irrelevant as she is a peasant girl, one who has never been outside of Greece, and her mother is a goddess! Surely you must come to common sense and logic when approaching matters like this." Icairus exclaimed.

Isminis narrowed her eyes. "Watch me, boy. I am a princess and I have duties to fulfill, such as exterminating women who go against the law."

Icairus was about to continue defending Lexy, but stopped, realizing that talking wouldn't help, as this princess was a stubborn-necked person and would stop at nothing to kill Lexy, the one girl who caught his eye.

Wait a minute. Caught his eye...of course! Isminis was jealous of him liking Lexy and found a way to get rid of her by sending an army after Lexy once she was done speaking with Aphrodite. Even Isminis had to admit that the goddess wasn't a result of black magic.

Isminis looked calm as she flicked her fingers. "So, you are to take a company of my best soldiers and go capture that witch so I may recount justice for all of Greece."

Icairus gritted his teeth, but bowed stiffly and said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Isminis smiled coyly and batted her eyelashes as she slid a hand over her hip. "Please. Call me your future wife."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh Isminis is a bitch, bastard, whatever ya want to call her, come let's beat the shit outta her.<strong>


End file.
